Let's play chess Inspire love in me
by Marie Kawai
Summary: Cinco años han pasado de aquella guerra que cambio de una manera u otra la vida de cada uno. Ella creyendo que no podría soportar tales cambios en su vida, aún no, se va. Desaparece de la vida de todos dejando un vacío a cada uno. Sin tener la esperanza de ganar el valor suficiente para volver, ella se encuentra con su amado, resentido por su partida. Juguemos al ajedrez...


**"Let's play chess"**

_Inspire love in me_

* * *

_**0 Movimiento:** Encuentro._

_Ni tu ni yo estamos  
__en disposición de encontrarnos.  
__Yo te he querido tanto.  
__Tú quien nunca me viste,  
__Yo quien nunca te lo dije.  
__Tú quien me refunfuña mi ida,  
__Yo quien no te dijo siquiera un adiós.  
__Tú quien ahora te apareces,  
__Yo quien ni una palabra puede pronunciar.  
__Tú quien ahora y antes,  
__yo te sigo queriendo..._

* * *

Ya han pasado cinco años de aquella guerra en la que muchos ninjas cayeron, en la que muchos de esos astutos personajes perdieron a quienes más quisieron, en la que aquél campo de batalla no se libró de nada, ni de lágrimas, gritos, sangre, vidas...  
Uno de los acontecimientos que la mayoría de esa generación esperaba, ese momento por el que todos lucharon, ese encuentro que el equipo siete tanto esperaba, y esa reconciliación en lucha que esos amantes, amigos, hermanos, merecían y añoraban en el fondo de sus corazones...  
Es impresionante imaginar todo aquello por lo que pasaron y aún así volvieron al camino en el que podían vivir los dos juntos, y claro está, al lado de todos sus seres amados.

Es un día olvidado desde ese infortunio año.  
La briza corre de una manera peculiar, recordando el día en que su amado sintió tal presentimiento, el día en que él perdió a quien más quería, el día en que él se sometió a la oscuridad por primera vez, aquél chico de cabellos rubios perdió un padre otra vez...

La chica de ojos perlados recordó que esa fue la primera vez en que el muchacho perdió su sonrisa, aquella que le daba esperanza y contemplaba. Sus ojos ya no tenían alma, pues su pilar en la vida se había ido tal como los otros.

_Ese fue el momento donde más le quise amar, y estar junto a él, siquiera decirle 'todo estará bien, estoy aquí contigo' pues no pude. ¿Por qué? Por que soy débil._

Ese era el pensamiento de la chica, ya que cada vez que quería ayudarle cuando caía él solo se inclinaba, se levantaba y miraba hacia delante. Siempre que ella corrió a alcanzarle éste daba un paso más dejándola siempre a la siga.

_¿Como te p__uedo amar  
__si ni siquiera me puedo acercar?  
__¿Como ayudarte si la que termina siendo ayudada soy yo?  
__¿Como te puedo mirar a los ojos?  
__Cuando el que tiene que llorar eres tu,  
__solo sonríes.  
__Y yo aquí, detrás de ti llorando como condenada  
__por un capricho.  
__Y tu allá, sonriendo y luchando,  
__sin vacilar,  
__por tus amigos._

* * *

El sol asoma sus rayos entre las hojas de aquellos árboles por los cuales ella antes viajaba a la misiones... Oh, que recuerdos, que le hacían regocijar espléndidamente de solo pensarlo le regalaban una hermosa sonrisa a su rostro. El viento soplaba entre estas haciendo audible sus murmullos. Las flores que llevaba aquella chica comparaban su color con el matiz de sus ojos. Teniendo una pequeña similitud con las que una vez el ángel de Amegakure le obsequió al rubio llamándolas_ flores de la esperanza que nunca mueren_, palabras de aliento para él. Palabras que Konan pronunció y le animaron Esto le traía un poco de celos a la peliazul que nunca pudo hacer algo por él, según su perspectiva.

No sabe muy bien desde cuando fue, quizás desde que todo el caos terminó, se puede creer que desde entonces no ha visto a ninguno de ellos. Ella no podría con eso, quizás pareciera fuerte en el campo de batalla pero el miedo la devoraba. No el miedo de perder pues confiaba plenamente en la victoria de su amado. Miedo a que ya no volvería a ser lo mismo, ya que aún luego de la victoria, cambios hubieron, grandes y pequeños que al principio o con el tiempo se harían notar. Así es como se fue,

_Pues así pasaría el tiempo, _  
_pues así superaría aquella muerte en la gran batalla, de un "hermano", _  
_pues así no tendría la empatía con aquellos que aún después de sobrevivir quieren morir, _  
_pues así aquel infantil se volvería alguien fuerte y de gran voluntad, _  
_pues así quizás él se daría cuenta verdaderamente de sus sentimientos._

* * *

Cinco años han pasado de aquella guerra y cinco años han pasado desde que ella, esa chica peliazul, se marchó... Se fue a un lugar recóndito del bosque hasta tener el valor absoluto de volver, y así es como llegamos a uno de los aniversarios mas importante de la vida de su rubio amado, el día en que el perdió a su sensei, a su pervertido, a su padrino, a su más querido familiar, alguien como un padre, a Jiraiya.

La chica peliazul, como todos los años añorando los días, los aniversarios de aquellos que partieron de este mundo, visita por algún escondido lugar del bosque cerca de Konoha la piedra rúnica de este gran personaje en sus vidas...  
Caminando levemente, admirando y recordando el bello paisaje que muy poca gente se detiene a saborear, se dirige hacia el monumento creado alguna vez por el heroe reciente de la aldea.

Sin darse cuenta antes, siente una presencia muy poderosa, temible si se trata de destrucción pero muy acogedora, le traía un poco de añoranza. Ágil y suavemente reacciona a encubrirse tras un árbol. Escondida activa su byakugan para ver a través del tronco, un hombre con una cantidad descomunal de chakra pero moderadamente manejable, no se podía determinar bien cuantos de éstos poseía aquel cuerpo, aún con mayor interés asoma sus ojos para ver naturalmente de que se trataba todo esto y al darse cuenta, era un hombre alto, demasiado para tener menos de 17, de cabellos rubios los cuales le hicieron llevar una suposición de quien podría ser, pero no, era muy pronto, esto era irreal, pues ella no podría verlo, no, no era muy pronto, solo que ella tenia miedo de verle si era quien se imaginaba que era, pues aún no tenía la fuerza suficiente para hacerle frente, y por último llevaba una capa blanca, se sorprendió mucho mas al leer "Hokage" en ella.

_¿Cuanto tiempo ha pasado si mencionar esa palabra en mi cabeza?_ Era imposible que fuera Tsunade y claro está por una razón obvia, éste era hombre. Lo que le llevó con mucha mas certeza de quien se trata, pero por dios, ojalá que no sea él. Si fuera por apariencia no habría duda, pero aún así el aura que el llevaba, la presencia de éste era muy diferente a como la recordaba, reprimiendo sus sentimientos de angustia y nostalgia ella tomaba paso para retirarse pues aquél hombre aún honoraba el monumento de Jiraiya, pero sin tomar precauciones se hizo notar al pisar una rama...

Oh, no. El pánico surgió, ese chico quien tal parecía que no se había dado cuenta de que alguien lo espiaba prestó atención -_ ¿Quien está ahí?_- Dijo el rubio sin mostrar una pizca de sorpresa y aún así a la peliazul el miedo la amordazaba _-Sale ahora o iré a por ti-._ Vuelve a repetir el chico. Él se inclina sobre la roca dejando una paleta helada y vuelve a erguir su cuerpo, respirando profunda y relajadamente con todos sus sensores activados.  
Con ansias de escapar, la chica de ojos perlados se arrastra un poco más de lo que estaba, tratando de hacer reaccionar sus pierna, con su byakugan colapsado por la situación ella cierra los ojos graníticamente para convencerse de que todo era un sueño con algo de suspenso en él pero aún así, en shock pensando en que desaparecer sería la mejor opción, deseosa de que la tierra se abriera de forma milagrosa y llevándola a sus abismos, siente como alguien cae desde algún árbol o que simplemente por tal suave briza voló hasta aterrizar frente a ella. La muchacha apaciguadamente separó sus parpados, sintiendo su vista recobrar la nitidez a medida que abría más sus ojos. La luz que resplandecía alrededor del sujeto le hizo parpadear una o dos veces, más no. Preparada para ver todo con claridad una ráfaga de viento la atacó y así fue como el chico desapareció.

* * *

El miedo quebrando cada parte de su alma se rompe en mil pedazos dejándola recostada sobre el rocío del pasto. Hasta ya haber recuperado su aliento, esta se levanta llevando a cabo el motivo concreto por el cuál vino hasta aquí. Acercándose cada vez más al monumento su mirada se desvió a la paleta,

_¿Era él?_  
_Quien perturba mi más grandes deseos,_  
_quien me da las ansias de vivir una vida sin arrepentimientos._  
_¿Puedo estar segura de que era él?_

Dejando sus pensamiento de lado se dio cuenta de que un arbusto peculiar había crecido alrededor de la roca, el galán de la noche, planta que da a floreces unas tres veces al año en las noches más bellas de la vida. Por alguna razón o presentimiento se le pasó por su cabeza que quizás esta noche podría ser la indicada, y como cualquier otro capricho infantil que se regocijaba de la emoción, ella dejó caer la noche pasando el día acariciando las brizas, admirando el cielo, disfrutando el canto de las musas en su naturaleza y acogiendo la presencia de la laguna cristalina cercana a ella. Si esta noche no pasaba nada no tendría de que decepcionarse, pues fue una de las tardes más bellas que tuvo. Morfeo haciendo travesuras se llevó la alegría de la chica a los sueños junto con las maravillas.

_"Un ninja espera a que llegue el momento indicado...  
__Cuando el enemigo duerme y baja su guardia,  
cuando sus armas yacen olvidadas en la quietud de la noche,  
ese es el momento para un ataque ninja..."_

Esas fueron las palabras que poco a poco despertaron a la bella durmiente. El chico de la tarde, el muchacho con el que menos se quería encontrar estaba frente a ella, dominando la situación, le atemorizó la lejanía tan corta que tenían.

_Como pudiste Hinata,  
__desaparecer de mi vida sin decir nada,  
__esfumarse de la faz de la tierra simplemente dejando una carta mencionando tu odisea.  
__Abandonarme,  
__Eso es algo de lo cual haré que te arrepientas._

Privándole del escaso aire que podía respirar, sus labios se acercaban cada vez más, hasta que él se detuvo, miró sus ojos perlados llenos de perplejo y angustia. Ella, quien miraba esos ojos que antes presentaban el mismísimo gran océano en todo su fulgor que ahora se encontraban ocultos tras un rojo, tras pasión, ira, destrucción, lujuria, _¿quien podría descifrar que expresaban esos ojos en aquél instante?_

Y junto con el último aliento de conciencia que le restaba a la peliazul, de sus labios florece al igual que el bello galán de la noche...

_"Naruto...~"_

* * *

**By:** Marie Kawai

* * *

**~Marie~: **Hola, bueno este es el primer_ fanfic_ que redacto. La trama se surgió luego de imaginar mas tragedia en la relación _NaruHina _ ya que Naruto, es tan despistado me agradaría llegar a crear una personalidad de hombría fuerte pero nunca llevarlo a lo radical de masculinidad, pues este perdería su gracia. Espero que este prólogo les haya gustado, llevo mucho sin escribir y este me tomó algo de tiempo, sobre todo por el hecho de que en primera instancia se me borró de un principio a fin, así que tuve que reescribirlo :3 Se basa en una historia cinco años después de la gran guerra ninja. Así que imaginen a los personajes más adultos .. Si hay algún error o alguna consulta no duden en decirme.

Gracias por leer 3


End file.
